Winlist
As of Updated: Tuesday, April 2, 2019 Symbol Key ʘ CBS network Ͼ Cumulus Media ̳Ԙ Entercom Radio ❣ iHeart network Color Key Green = Enter daily featured bold as well. Yellow = Use points for extra entries. Red = Enter once. White = Use points only. TRIVIA KLOS, KOLA, KCAL & KABC ---- KOLA 99.9 FM 909-798-5600 www.kolafm.com/contests/ Listen & Win Bonus Code *DISNEYLAND® Resort Week: ?' *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie: '? *03/27 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: SPRING BREAK *03/31 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: BEAUTIFUL *Welcome! Bonus Code: WELCOME *Facebook: FACEBOOK ----Advantage Club *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 04/02/2019 12:13 PM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card! Ends: 04/05/2019 12:10 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera!' Ends: 04/05/2019 12:14 PM PT *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie | Christina Aguilera win two tickets to multi-platinum singer-songwriter "Christina Aguilera: The Xperience," at Zappos Theater inside Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino, May 31st – June 16th! PLUS a two-night stay in the newly-renovated rooms at Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino and dining at Café Hollywood Age 21+ Ends: 04/05/2019 4:10 PM PT *'$3,000 Tax Relief Sweepstakes' Ends: 04/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 04/08/2019 12:16 PM *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 04/10/2019 12:20 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 04/12/2019 12:22 PM PT *'DISNEYLAND® Resort Week ' Ends: 04/12/2019 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 04/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 04/17/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 04/19/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 04/22/2019 12:00 *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 04/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet ' Ends: 04/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 04/29/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Ultimate Ears BOOM Portable Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 05/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Tech Tools Heated Smart Travel Mug! Ends: 05/03/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a KitchenAid 5-Quart Stand Mixer! Ends: 05/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Philips Wake-Up Light Alarm Clock! Ends: 05/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a pair of Apple Airpods! ' Ends: 05/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *The Who: Moving On! Tour with Pete Townshend and Roger Daltry Hollywood Bowl on Sunday, October 13th! Ends: 09/29/2019 11:59 PM PT KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' 909-431-4967 www.kcalfm.com/contests/Listen & Win Bonus Codes *10,000 Bonus Points: '''TODAY' *03/28 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: ROCKVILLE ----KCAL Nation *Civil War Remembered presented by Old Tyme Productions, Inc. Visitors are invited to step back in time and experience the sights and sounds of a Civil War battlefield and encampment with Union, Confederate and civilian reenactors at the Escondidio Renaissance Faire Lompoc Renaissance Faire. Ends: 04/01/2019 8:00 PM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 04/02/2019 12:13 PM PT *Tyrel Blu-Ray Copy Ends: 04/03/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card Ends: 04/05/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera!' Ends: 04/05/2019 12:14 PM PT *'$3,000 Tax Relief Sweepstakes' Ends: 04/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 04/08/2019 12:16 PM *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 04/10/2019 12:20 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 04/12/2019 12:22 PM PT *KCAL Getaway - Welcome To Rockville - Round trip air fare for you and your guest and a 4 night stay Jacksonville, Florida, Two VIP Weekend Passes, May 3rd - 5th, and $500 cash Ends: 04/12/2019 4:00 PM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 04/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 04/19/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 04/22/2019 12:00 *Hollywood Vampires Ends: 04/22/2019 8:00 AM PT *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 04/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet ' Ends: 04/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 04/29/2019 12:00 AM PT *Buckcherry Warpaint Tour 2019 with special guest Joyus Wolf 6pm May 5th at Montclair Canyon Ends: 04/29/2019 5:50 AM PT *'Win an Ultimate Ears BOOM Portable Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 05/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Tech Tools Heated Smart Travel Mug! Ends: 05/03/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a KitchenAid 5-Quart Stand Mixer! Ends: 05/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Philips Wake-Up Light Alarm Clock! Ends: 05/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a pair of Apple Airpods! ' Ends: 05/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *NItro Circus: You Got This Tour playing the Storm Stadium on May 17th! Ends: 05/13/2019 12:55 PM PT *A Pair OF Tickets To Falling In Reverse May 24th at The Wiltern Ends: 05/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *Winery Dogs on may 30th at the City National Grove in Anaheim! Ends: 05/23/2019 8:00 AM PT *Coheed and Cambria & Mastodon two tickets as they bring The Unheavenly Skye Tour to the Greek Theater on June 29. Plus Every Time I Die special guest. Ends: 06/16/2019 11:59 PM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 06/17/2019 8:00 AM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 06/17/2019 8:00 AM PT KLOS 95.5 FM Ͼ Text to 62582 +1-800-955-5567 (955-KLOS) Listen & Win Contests Ͼ Cumulus Media ----VIP contests/prizes *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 04/02/2019 12:13 PM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card Ends: 04/05/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera!' Ends: 04/05/2019 12:14 PM PT *'$3,000 Tax Relief Sweepstakes ' Ends: 04/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 04/08/2019 12:16 PM *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 04/10/2019 12:20 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 04/12/2019 12:22 PM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 04/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 04/17/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 04/19/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 04/22/2019 12:00 *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 04/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet ' Ends: 04/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 04/29/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Ultimate Ears BOOM Portable Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 05/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Tech Tools Heated Smart Travel Mug! Ends: 05/03/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a KitchenAid 5-Quart Stand Mixer! Ends: 05/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Philips Wake-Up Light Alarm Clock! Ends: 05/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a pair of Apple Airpods! ' Ends: 05/10/2019 12:00 AM PT KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 gocountry105.com/contests On Air trivia games survey refer a friend *Secret Password: ?''' *Weekly Bonus Code: '''KEYBOARD *Weekly Email Bonus Code: KEYBOARD ----contests/prizes *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 04/02/2019 12:13 PM PT *Jake Owen's new album "Greetings From... Jake" Ends: 04/4/2019 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera!' Ends: 04/05/2019 12:14 PM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card! Ends: 04/05/2019 12:00 AM PT *'$3,000 Tax Relief Sweepstakes ' Ends: 04/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 04/08/2019 12:16 PM *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 04/10/2019 12:20 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 04/12/2019 12:22 PM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 04/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 04/17/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 04/19/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 04/22/2019 12:00 *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 04/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet ' Ends: 04/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 04/29/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Ultimate Ears BOOM Portable Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 05/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Tech Tools Heated Smart Travel Mug! Ends: 05/03/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a KitchenAid 5-Quart Stand Mixer! Ends: 05/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Philips Wake-Up Light Alarm Clock! Ends: 05/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a pair of Apple Airpods! ' Ends: 05/10/2019 12:00 AM PT KABC 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' Ͼ 866-479-1051 kabc.listenernetwork.com/asp2/contests.aspx trivia games survey refer a friend Ͼ Cumulus Media ----contests/prizes *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 04/02/2019 12:13 PM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card Ends: 04/05/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera!' Ends: 04/05/2019 12:14 PM PT *'$3,000 Tax Relief Sweepstakes ' Ends: 04/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 04/08/2019 12:16 PM *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 04/10/2019 12:20 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 04/12/2019 12:22 PM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 04/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 04/17/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 04/19/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 04/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 04/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet ' Ends: 04/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 04/29/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Ultimate Ears BOOM Portable Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 05/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Tech Tools Heated Smart Travel Mug! Ends: 05/03/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a KitchenAid 5-Quart Stand Mixer! Ends: 05/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Philips Wake-Up Light Alarm Clock! Ends: 05/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a pair of Apple Airpods! ' Ends: 05/10/2019 12:00 AM PT Also see: *Talk:Winlist for comments and task volunteers congratulations. *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net Radio *866-246-8923 92.3 KRRL 'Real 92' real923la.com/contests/ *619-570-1925 92.5 Magic **Win DISNEYLAND passes! AND Text 'TICKETS' to 33619 *Must be resident of San Diego County *866-931-5225 93.1 KCBS ʘ̳Ԙ 'Jack FM' real923la.com/contests/ **Disneyland® Resort 4pack tickets *800-520-9283 94.7 ̳Ԙ 'The Wave' 947thewave.radio.com/contests *909-431-4967 96.7 KCAL 'ROCKS!' kcalfm.com/contests/ *877-971-4487 97.1 KAMP ̳Ԙ 'Amp Radio' amp.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ (971-HITS) *800-782-7987 98.7 KYSR 'Alt 98.7' contests alt987fm.com/contests Text: 22987 *909-798-5600 99.9 KOLA kolafm.com/contests/ *800-232-5784 101.1 KRTH 'K-EARTH' kearth101.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ *800-520-1027 102.7 KIIS ❣ fm 'KISS FM' kiisfm.com/contests Text: 41027 *800-929-5678 103.5 KOST ❣ 'KOST 103.5' kost1035.iheart.com/contests Text: 200200 (national) **KOST Private Holiday Party (12/6) (Online Contest #4) Ends 23:59 12/5 *866-544-6936 104.3 KBIG ❣ 'MyFM 104.3' www.1043myfm.com/contests Text: 31043 **Disney’s “The Nutcracker and the Four Realms” (Multi-Screen Edition) **STARS of California Wine in Beverly Hills (2/6) (Pair) **Win A Trip To The iHeartRadio Music Awards in Los Angeles! **Disney's ALADDIN at Segerstrom Center for the Arts (3/6) (4-pack) **The Backstreet Boys at STAPLES Center (8/3) **Win A Trip To The iHeartRadio Music Awards in Los Angeles! **Ed Sheeran Autographed Guitar **Tori Kelly at Orpheum Theatre (2/28) **iHeartRadio LIVE with Leon Bridges (2/5) (Pair) **Disney PUPPY DOG PALS: PLAYTIME WITH PUPPY DOG PALS on DVD **Total Wireless Wants To Send You To Our iHeartRadio Music Awards! **Enter to win a $100 Gas Card thanks to Toyota of Glendale and Tustin Toyota **Valentine In The Morning's Coffee Drop *866-479-1051 105.1 KKGO 'Go Country' gocountry105.com/contests *818-520-1059 105.9 KPWR 'Power 106' contests power106.com/contests *800-520-1067 106.7 KROQ ʘ̳Ԙ 'World Famous' kroq.radio.com/categories/contests **Disneyland® Resort 4pack tickets *[[]] TV *[ ] KCBS 2.1 losangeles.cbslocal.com/tag/contest/ **'?' Holidays at the DISNEYLAND® Resort Giveaway *[ ] KNBC 4.1 www.nbclosangeles.com/on-air/contests/ *[ ] KTLA 5.1 ktla.com/category/contests/ 515151 ** http://ktla.com/party Codeword#1='FOOD' Codeword#2='PARK' Ten winners selected to win a family-four-pack of tickets to ALT 98.7's "The Woody Show after hours takeover" at Disney California Adventure *[ ] KABC 7.1 abc7.com/promotions/ *[ ] KCAL 9.1 contests kcalfm.com/contests/ *[ ] KTTV 11.1 contests foxla.com/contests/ *[ ] KDOC 56 contests www.kdoc.tv/dofun/contests/ ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords bold within brackets of three apostrophes - BOLD do not use A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)